Breakup Bounceback
by NCISLove11
Summary: How Tony helps Ziva bounce back from her breakup with Ray. Warning: Smut ahead!
1. Ziva's POV

A/N….If you like….review, comment, or follow so I know, I have more chapters to be posted.

Ziva's POV

I don't remember the in between. Flashes of memory are all that I have- Ray giving me an empty box. Then a heated argument. A breakup. Anger. Blinding anger. But not tears. Not for Ray. Then standing in front of Tony's apartment, knocking. I find myself on his couch, his presence comforting, us edging closer and closer together as I tell him the story. Suddenly his lips are on mine. Gentle, soft. There is a voice in my head, telling me to stop. I don't listen. Instead I push my lips harder against his, giving silent permission. His tongue finds mine, and they start battling one another for dominance. Tony's wins. He breaks off the kiss, breathlessly, and asks, "Ziva, are you sure this is what you want?" I gaze into his eyes. I'm so filled with passion and lust that I'm not sure if I can talk, but I manage to speak. "This is what I've always wanted. Only with you."

Instead of speaking, he dives into the hollow of my neck, his tongue and gentle nips causing me to gasp and arch my back. "You like that, don't you Ziva?" It takes me all my strength to nod. Delighted, he slides his hands up my shirt till he finds the release on my bra. Both are off in one swift motion. He grabs my left nipple with his teeth, gently tugging it and flicking it while he massages my other breast. I moan his name. All of a sudden his hands are gone from my chest, to move down to the button on my jeans. He trails down my chest and stomach with irresistible kisses. Suddenly, my pants are off. He left me in my black thong. I reach out blindly for him, and rip his shirt off, popping the buttons off in the process. I reach for his pants, but his hands stop me. "Not yet, gorgeous. I want to make you feel good." With that he pulls on my thong, and the unexpected pressure on my clit sends shivers down my spine. He slides a finger up and down my slit, teasing me. I groan, I need him so bad. He slides off my soaking wet thong, and holds it up to his face. "You smell so beautiful." He kneels down, and pushes my legs open even more. He swirls his tongue around my clit, then pinches it. I scream softly. He rubs, and I scream again. He slowly slides a finger into me, then two, then three. He slides in and out of me while he continues the assault on my clit.. My fingers work themselves into his hair. "More Tony…please." My last word comes out in a gasp. "Faster or harder babe?" "BOTH." I shriek out. He complies. My screams fill the room as I contract around his fingers. It takes me a while to finish riding the orgasm high. I'm breathless, but I manage to tell him how good that was. He lets me rest for a couple more seconds before responding. "That was only the beginning, sweet cheeks.


	2. Tony's POV

A/N….Thanks for all the alerts and reviews! I always respond to reviews/ messages, so if you have any ideas for any other chapters or stories, let me know, I'm always open to ideas, and different perspectives give me inspiration. I have quite a few written but I only like posting my best. I hate long author's notes (hypocrite me….) so enjoy!

Tony's POV

"That's only the beginning, sweet cheeks." I'm thrilled that Ziva let me please her. I'm blown out of my mind to know that I made her scream. And I'm completely ecstatic to know that when she screamed a name, it was mine.

If she'll let me, I intend to do it all over again.

I slowly start massaging her breasts while sucking at her neck. "How are you doing, beautiful?" This question comes out breathless; I still can't believe I have this sexy ninja in my arms. When she didn't reply I started to get nervous. "Ziva, I-" The rest of my words died in my throat. In one swift move, she rolled over, straddled me, and caught my mouth in a steamy kiss. "Now it is my turn to please, Tony," she whispered when she released my lips. All I could do was groan. She grabbed my cock, which jumped in her hand. I already had a boner, but my cock suddenly got both stiffer and harder. The stitching in my jeans started to tear. I closed my eyes and saw stars. Ziva's voice floated to me, "let's get you out of that restricting clothing, shall we?" I see Ziva's head dip down, and grab at my zipper with her teeth. She reached up, and with one smooth yank, boxers and jeans were on the ground. My penis stood straight up, throbbing for attention. Ziva immediately grabbed my shaft. "Mmm….Tony….you're so…..big…." I had to lie back down and grab the bed, because she followed each word with a stroke up and down my length. Suddenly my balls were receiving her gorgeous hands and tongue. She slowly licked, stroked, and squeezed them. She heard my sharp intake of breath. "You like that, Tony?" She looked up at me with a smoldering gaze. "God yes, Ziva." "Well then…." She replied in a sneaky voice. The sneakiness puzzled me, but I soon discovered why. Without warning, I felt Ziva's lips on my sensitive tip. A bit of pre-cum leaked out of me. She sucked it up, liking her lips as she did so. I groaned and grabbed her breasts; I _needed_ to touch her. "Don't stop Tony." This was the last thing I could logically process before she took my entire length into her mouth. She slid herself up and down me, slowly, and then quickened her pace when I started pinching and twisting her nipples. Her gaze was one of pure lust. I grabbed her hair and held her head as she played with my balls, and pumped me faster and faster into her mouth. "Oh…God…..ZIVA!" My milky white cum shot into her mouth. I could feel her swallow the majority. The rest she spit into her hands, and rubbed onto her breasts. I could barely move. The orgasm was fantastic, and yet the sight of her rubbing my cum onto herself got me hard again. I only had one thought left in my mind.

I needed her.


End file.
